The present technique relates generally to media production systems, such as newspaper systems. More particularly, a unique system and method is provided for splicing a replacement reeled media with an unwinding reeled media based on operational feedback, such as speed feedback, positional feedback, and tension feedback.
In the newspaper industry, reels of media are unwound into a production system, which applies print to the media and organizes the printed media into bundles. As one reel of media unwinds toward its expiration, operators ensure that a replacement reel of media is joined to the expiring reel. Unfortunately, existing techniques result in considerable waste of media and poor joints between the media from the expiring and replacement reels. In some cases, the joints fail or the joints are partially or entirely missed. In addition, existing production systems have poor control of tension in the media. As a result, the media has poor color registration and poor output quality. For example, existing production systems often use pneumatic tension controls, which can have considerable lag time. These lag times are particularly problematic during times of acceleration and deceleration of the production system. Unfortunately, the transition process from the expiring reel to the replacement reel is particularly sensitive to such tension variations. In some cases, poor tension control can result in failed or missed joints.
Accordingly, a technique is needed for controlling the operation of media production systems to improve the transition between unwinding and replacement reeled media.